Sister Hood
by the-purple-black
Summary: Narcissa and Bellatrix are given a mission that involves their sister Andromeda. Read inside for a better Summary
1. Sister Hood

_**OK, this was origanly a peice of creative writting course work for english. I based it on the Black sisters from the begining but just changed the names ( Bella - Tyronica Dromeda - Cybele Cissa - Nerisa and Ted - William Robertson) and changed the method of magic, so if you see the word 'mortal' that is just because I acidently forgot to change it. I got a high level B for this and my teacher said that she liked it alot so I though i'd load it on here for you. But before you ask, no, the man in charge of the meeting is not supposed to be Lord Voldemort, just a high up Death Eater. So, please enjoy and review** _

* * *

It was dark. The cold night air whistled through the trees making them sway almost hypnotically. The rough surface of the old oak trees were crawling with bugs and insects, making it look as if the trees themselves were moving, their leaves falling on the floor like a blanket of browns and oranges.

Suddenly there was two small _pops_ and two hooded figures appeared out of thin air between two of the oldest trees in the entire forest. They stood there for a few moments, taking in their new surroundings and then, after a while, stepped forward into the moonlight and lowered their hoods.

It was two women. But this was not any two women, it was Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, they were witches. Not only were they witches, they were two of the most well known Black sisters. Their family were all well known for their violent attitude and hatred towards the muggle world and everything in it, especially the muggles...well all hated the muggles except for one, Andromeda Tonks, the middle Black sister. That was why they were here in the forest; because of her. It had all been explained to them two weeks ago at a monthly meeting with their fellow death eaters…

Bellatrix and Narcissa had been sitting at the end of a very old, long wooden table. There were many other witches and wizards gathered around the table but none of them looked as tense or nervous as the two sisters.

The man at the top of the table, clearly in charge, cleared his throat and the whole room silenced. He stood up looking down at the table.

''We all know why we're here,'' he looked up at Bellatrix and Narcissa, staring at each of them in turn, then he carried on in his usual cold, deep voice ''we have a problem. One of the members of this coven has, as you all know, abandoned us for a mere Mudblood.'' A few of the witches hissed and one wizard spat on the floor in sheer disgust. He then continued, ''Of course this happened a few years ago, but I have just received information that she has produced a half-blood witch with this…this…thing.''

There were a few gasps and the same wizard spat on the floor once again. Bellatrix hung her head in shame, her long, wild, black hair hiding her face. Narcissa did the same, although her curly blonde hair was tied back in a bun and, much to her disappointment, did not hide her face.

The leader had to shout over the new outburst of conversation, ''SILENCE!'' The room immediately fell silent. The leader then looked at Bellatrix and Narcissa who were still looking into their laps.

''We all know what needs to be done…'' Once again the man looked down, regretting what he knew had to be said ''Andromeda has to be killed.''

The whole room nodded in agreement, all except Bellatrix and Narcissa who just looked up ever so slightly. They knew that it had to be done and they knew that they would be the people who would have to do it. But Andromeda was their sister, they had grown up with her, it would be very difficult for them to kill her. It wasn't that Andromeda was stronger than them, actually it was quite the opposite, but they loved their sister, no matter whom she married or what kind of child she produced. Of course they had to hide this in front of the Death Eaters, as far as they knew Bellatrix and Narcissa hated the bitch with a passion, but this was not truly the case.

But never the less Bellatrix and Narcissa spent the next few months planning how they would get Andromeda to a place where the deed would be done. This was rather difficult, as Andromeda would go no-where near her two sisters, her family, or the Death Eaters after they had disowned her for marrying a Mudblood and they needed to find a place where no muggles could or would go and if Andromeda screamed, which when Bellatrix was involved she most definitely would, she would not be heard.

Narcissa had walked into the muggle town of which Andromeda and her husband lived, and with Narcissa's extraordinary charm towards men, had lured him away to the back of an old pub. There, Bellatrix had been waiting for him. As soon as the Mudblood was in Bellatrix's view she muttered a simple charm and he was out stone cold. They had then levitated him to an old forest, left him there hanging up-side-down for a few nights and then sent a message to Andromeda that if she ever wanted to see her husband again she would have to come to the forest at midnight.

It was now midnight. Narcissa looked down at her watch impatiently ''She should be here by now.'' She declared a clear note of annoyance in her voice.

Bellatrix didn't move, her eyes glaring at the opposite tree ''Be patient Narcissa ... be patient …'' and sure enough, after a few moments there was another small _pop_ and yet again another hooded figure appeared in the same space as the two sisters had before.

Instead of gracefully stepping forward like the two women before her had done Andromeda lowered her hood and rushed forward to the eldest of the three sisters and grabbed her by her robes.

''WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO TED YOU BITCH!?'' Andromeda screamed at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smirked then grabbed Andromeda's hands and squeezed them as hard as she could, pulling her of her robes ''Now now Dromeda that's no way to greet your big sister is it?''

Andromeda winced in pain as she tried to pull away from her sister's grip but Bellatrix simply smirked at her ''calm down Dromeda, I'm not going to hurt you…. yet.'' Bellatrix released Andromeda's hands and pushed her to the floor.

Narcissa looked at her eldest sister, Narcissa had never been as evil as Bellatrix and personally she did not know why Bellatrix was as evil as she was but she had always followed her and done exactly what she was told to do.

Bellatrix glared at Andromeda for a few moments then looked back at Narcissa, thinking about what hell she was about to put her sister through in just a few moments.

Andromeda was a mess, her curly mousy brown hair was everywhere, her face was stained with tears and she was now silently sobbing, her face buried in her hands. ''W-where's T-Ted?'' She sobbed.

Bellatrix smirked ''oh, you mean your disgusting Mudblood friend?'' Andromeda didn't reply but simply glared up at Bellatrix who then, after a few seconds had passed, pointed up at a nearby tree. The other two sisters looked up. There, on the highest branch of one of the smallest trees was the mangled corpse of Ted Tonks. Blood was dripping from his head; his chest was ripped open, his organs trailed across his body, his face ripped to shreds.

Andromeda and Narcissa were both stunned into silence. Bellatrix looked at Andromeda and then inspected her fingernails, smirking ''Oops, it was full moon last night…. I must have forgotten about the were-wolves.'' She said sarcastically.

Andromeda looked down, it was all clear now, she was going to die tonight, at the hands of her own two sisters. She knew she had to escape for the sake of her daughter, who now only had Andromeda. But she also knew Bellatrix and Narcissa all too well; they wouldn't let her escape, no way. Once again she broke into silent sobs.

Narcissa looked down at her, mixed feelings of disgust and pity overcame her, how could Andromeda feel so deeply for that mere Mudblood? A disgusting piece of filth. How on earth could he satisfy Andromeda!? But Narcissa knew how much Andromeda loved Ted and could not help but feel guilty for agreeing to help Bellatrix do this.

Bellatrix had no heart, she felt no sorrow or pity for her victims and never felt guilty afterwards. Quite the opposite, she loved to see her victims squirm, making them beg for mercy and for her to end their lives. She adored injecting intense pain into them, but most of all she was engulfed in pleasure as their screams came to a final pitch.

Bellatrix looked down at her sister, she had it all planned out in her head. Exactly how she would do it, how long she would make it last, what spell she would use to finally end her sister's pathetic little life…but as she looked into her sister's tear filled eyes, she didn't see the woman who had betrayed her and abandoned her for a muggle. Instead, she saw her little sister, Andromeda Black.

''Come on Bella! Just get it over with!'' Shouted Narcissa. Andromeda looked up at Bellatrix, drying her eyes. ''BELLATRIX!''

Bellatrix snapped back into reality and looked at her youngest sister, Narcissa. ''Y-yes…get it over with…. of course…'' Bellatrix directed her wand at Andromeda.

''Please Bellatrix … Bella please …you're my sister … don't do this … I have a child to care for …'' Andromeda wept into her bruised hands.

''Oh I know you have a child Andromeda, a half-blood.'' Bellatrix looked down at her in disgust. ''Why do it Dromeda? Why leave us? We loved you and you left us for a Mudblood! What could he give you that we cannot? ... Tell me!''

Andromeda looked up ''I loved him Bella… he loved me too. You can't possibly understand that.''

Narcissa looked at Andromeda with a look of pure hatred ''Of course we can understand that! We are both married too, Andromeda! But we married pure bloods! We didn't mess around with disgusting Mudbloods!''

''Narcissa you don't understand! It didn't matter if he was a Muggle-born or not! We loved each other and that is all that matters! Not whether he is a pure blood or not!'' Andromeda screamed at her younger sister.

Bellatrix walked up to Andromeda and kneeled down next to her ''Andromeda listen to me,'' she spoke in a very soft, simple voice ''you have betrayed us, you have betrayed the Death Eaters and worst of all you have betrayed your own family and for that, you must die.''

Andromeda looked up at her, her sobs had stopped but as she looked into her sister's eyes, one more single tear fell down her cold, pale cheek. She took in a deep breath and whispered ''I loved him.''

Andromeda let out a blood-curdling scream as Bellatrix pointed her wand at Andromeda and shouted ''CRUCIO!!'' It felt as though her skin was being pierced with a thousand knifes, like every bone in her body breaking, as if her head were being held in a vice. But Bellatrix showed no mercy.

After a few minutes Bellatrix stopped, Andromeda was strewn across the floor appearing to be unconscious. Bellatrix looked down at her, her mouth open and a look of confusion on her face. ''I-I-I can't do it.''

Narcissa looked up at her eldest sister, her eyes wide open, this was surely not the same person she had known her whole life. ''WHAT!? BUT BELLATRIX YOU MUST!''

Bellatrix shook her head and dropped her wand. How could she kill her younger sister? The sister she used to feel the closest to? No, she simply couldn't do it. As she looked into Andromeda's dark, tear filled eyes, she remembered their child hood together, the good times and the bad, and they had always stuck together, why did that have to change?

''J-just let her go…'' Bellatrix had broken down in tears, unable to look at her sister. Andromeda's cries had died down after Bellatrix had withdrawn the curse from her. All was silent except for Bellatrix's sobs.

Narcissa looked down at Andromeda and, after a few seconds walked up to her and knelt beside her. ''B-B-B-Bellatrix…'' Narcissa looked up at her eldest sister, tears in her eyes.

''What?'' Bellatrix was looking away from her two sisters, trying to slow her sobs.

''Andromeda … she's dead …'' Narcissa stepped back from her sisters' corpse and looked at Bellatrix.

''Wh-what? NO! I didn't hurt her that much! She can't be!'' Bellatrix ran over to Andromeda's body and picked her up, shaking her ''Dromeda! Wake up! Stop pretending!''

Narcissa stood in shock behind her eldest sister, silent tears falling down her beautiful face.

When Bellatrix finaly let go of Andromeda, for the first time in years she comforted her youngest sister in a loving and caring way that all sisters should. They both wept into each other's shoulders for what seemed like hours and when the sun peeked over the horizon that morning there was no sight of the horrors that had occurred there the previous night.

* * *

**_So that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it. I do have a slight idea stirring in my mind so I may add another chapter onto this later about what happend to Tonks. But i'm not sure if I will or not, but make sure to keep an eye on this because it just may get updated. Please tell me if I made you cry_ xD _Anyway...THANKS FOR READING! And please review! It makes my heart happy. :D Bye for now! xxx_**


	2. The Purple Black

**_hehe Sorry it took so long BUT . . . in the last chapter at the end I did say that I MAY of had an idea for this story to go further . . . well I have it. I didn't want to post it as more chapters onto this as I have lots of ideas to take this story far beyond sister hood and I think that the original sister hood story would just become like a mere prolgue to this big story and I don't want that, so here it is, the new story leading on from this . . . "The Purple Black" /s/4433568/1/ThePurpleBlack_**

**_I am aware this link is sometimes a bugger and doesn't let you use it, if it behaves that way for you sorry but you'll have to go to my profile just click on my username at the top of the story next to the title lol and it's on there at the bottom of the page with the rest of them labeled "The Purple Black." Have fun and don't forget to read and review it PLEASE! :D _**

**_The-Puprle-Black _**

**_xxx_**


End file.
